


3 Times Eunsook Falls in Love. 1 Time Eunsook is Completely Oblivious.

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Love, Fluff, GIRLee, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In first grade, Eunsook loved her best friend Taemin. In seventh, she loved her classmate Minho. In eleventh, she asked Jonghyun to the prom. In college, she completely missed what was right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Grade

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF.

Eunsook laughed in glee as her best friend Taemin chased her around the playground. Tag was their favorite game and even though Eunsook had a hard time running quickly on her short stubby legs, Taemin always let her tag him when he could see she was getting tired.

 

“You’re it!” he yelled as he finally tagged her. Eunsook pouted, hoping to persuade him to still be it.

 

“Sookie, come on! I’ve been it this whole time!” he whined, but they both knew that he would cave. He couldn’t say no to his noona.

 

“Alright, I’m going to count to 10 mississippi and then I’m going to get you!” he cried, causing her to smile the biggest smile and scurry away from him.

 

As she ran away, she wasn’t paying much attention to where she was going and she bumped into another kid on the playground. She fell down with the force of the collision and her knees scraped on the pavement, causing tears to well in her eyes.

 

“Here I come!” she heard Taemin shout.

 

“Yah!” the other kid said, and Eunsook instantly recognized that tone of voice: it was Jongin, the class bully. He always picked on her and made fun of her pigtails even though her mommy told her she looked “so cute I could eat you right up.”

 

Eunsook began crying even harder when Jongin hit her on her arm, “You big stupid-head! Watch where you’re going,” before he ran away.

 

"Noona!" Taemin exclaimed, finally seeing her and rushing over. He glared at Jongin’s retreating figure. “Noona, are you okay? Sookie?”

 

But Eunsook just cried harder feeling more embarrassed as other classmates stopped around them to see what had happened. Taemin noticed her distress and covered her body with his thin arms, wrapping them around her and patting her back.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, noona. I’m here, Taeminnie’s here.”

 

Just then the bell rang and a teacher came over to them, unsure what had happened. She clucked her tongue at Eunsook and hoisted her off the ground. Taemin refused to release her hand and the teacher scolded him, telling him to get in line for lunch, but he shook his head stubbornly, holding on even tighter.

 

The teacher shook her head and told them to go the nurse’s office to get bandaids for Eunsook’s knees. Eunsook wiped the snot off her face as Taemin led the way and she couldn’t help but think she had the best friend in the world.

 

After the nurse fussed over Eunsook, Taemin walked her back to their classroom and she told him what happened, how Jongin had hit her and called her a stupid-head. He frowned at this but didn’t say anything as they entered their classroom and sat down for story time.

 

Eunsook lost herself in the teacher’s story and didn’t notice Taemin’s harsh glares at Jongin who sat across from them in the circle.

 

As the final school bell rang, Eunsook went to the closet to grab her bag and then turned to find Taemin only to find that he wasn’t in the room. Frowning, she called for him but Kyungsoo told her that he already left. Eunsook’s heart sank but she went outside to wait for her mom.

 

Her mother pulled up to the curb right in front of Eunsook and motioned for her to get into the car. Eunsook shook her head and looked around for Taemin; they were supposed to be giving him a ride home from school but she didn’t know where he was.

 

Impatient, Eunsook’s mom got out of the car and gasped at her daughter’s bandaged knees. “Eunsook-ah, what happened?”

 

The girl didn’t bother to answer because she finally spotted Taemin, who was walking toward them with a bloody nose. “Taemin-ah!” she cried leaving her mother and running to the younger boy. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Taemin said, moving past her to where Eunsook’s mother was waiting for them, looking more confused and concerned by the minute at both children’s cuts and bruises.

 

As Eunsook turned to follow, she saw Jongin round the side of the building, his nose bloody and scrapes all up and down his arm. He saw her looking and quickly ducked his head, avoiding eye contact. Frowning Eunsook turned and saw that Taemin was once again glaring at Jongin, eyes squinted in disapproval and hatred.

 

When they finally pulled up in front of Taemin’s house, Eunsook jumped out with him, telling her mom to wait. Taemin rushed to the door, avoiding her questions as she asked him about his bloody face and bruised fist.

 

“Taemin, what happened? You didn’t hit anyone did you? Did you get in a fight with Jongin?”

 

“Eunsook,” he said, clearly annoyed. “I just told him that it was rude to hit a girl and he said that you weren’t a girl, you were a fattie. So I hit him. Twice. On the face.”

 

Eunsook just stood there, her 7 year old brain unable to fully comprehend what he had said. Her eyes teared up at the name Jongin had called her and the thought that Taemin had hurt himself, just because of her.

 

“Sookie, don’t cry. I’m okay, really.” He cooed, hugging her to his tiny body. “I love you, you’re my bestest friend, okay? Don’t you let that stupid Jongin make you sad!” He wiped the tears off her face sloppily and then kissed her cheek before Eunsook's mother honked the car horn repeatedly.

 

“You better go. I’ll see you tomorrow!” he said, pushing her away as he turned to enter his house.

 

As Eunsook joined her mother in their car, she placed her stubby fingers over her cheek where Taemin had kissed her and felt her heart flutter a little.

 

Taemin had been her first friend and now he was her first crush, too.


	2. Seventh Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some body/self-esteem issues

“Eunsook, sit with us!” Joonhi called to her as she entered the gymnasium. She hated gym class, especially now that all of the girls were beginning to develop and had to worry about changing in front of each other. Eunsook had always been self conscious about her weight but it was amplified in gym class.

 

Joonhi, her best friend since that fateful day in 6th grade chorus, smiles as she joins her and some other girls that are sitting on the bleachers. Eunsook knows some but not all of them but she is content to just sit as the girls chatter on about their summer vacations.

 

The bell rings and one of the teachers strides into the gym, making all of the girls, and some of the boys, swoon. Coach Taecyeon is tall and muscular, and Eunsook gulps at the thought of how embarrassing it will be to run in front of him for a whole semester. He talks them through the class rules before dismissing them to play court volleyball for the rest of the class for an easy first day.

 

Eunsook joins the other girls' team and notices that they are distracted from playing, giggling while looking over to some of the boys on the other side of the gym. She looks over and notices that while there are some very attractive boys in their class, she knows exactly who they are fawning over: Choi Minho. Minho has been in Eunsook’s class since third grade but he definitely has started to grow up and is much taller and cuter now that his eyes aren't too big for his face. (Now his eyes crinkle just right and his smiles makes Eunsook melt.)

 

If the other girls have noticed him then there is no way she stands a chance. She dejectedly serves the volleyball and overshoots, hitting someone directly on the back of the head. Eunsook yells an apology and rushes over, blushing. A disgruntled Mir glares at her as she continues apologizing when the ball in suddenly thrust into her outstreched hands.

 

“Here you go, Eunsook-ssi,” Minho says, smiling at her. “Just ignore Mir here. He’s upset that he got hit by a girl, “ and he winks at her – winks!

 

Eunsook makes a strange noise in response, unable to form a coherent thought. Minho’s smile falters and she can feel her face flush and her ears turn red. She turns quickly and runs to where Joonhi and the other girls are waiting for her, in awe that Choi Minho talked to her. She tries to relay the story but can’t get more than a few words out before the bell rings signaling they have to go their next class.

 

If Eunsook thought gym class was going to be hard to focus, then she was wrong because it turned out that she and Minho had every single class together and were always given seats next to each other. After the first few weeks of classes, Eunsook's nerves dwindled and she began to relax and joke around with Minho like they were friends even though she desperately wanted to be more than friends.

 

Eunsook was right about gym class though. After one month into the school year all students had to do the health tests to assess where they were at in the beginning of the year in comparison to how they did at the end. She hated all of the health tests (who honestly liked doing push ups or sits ups?!) but she despised the pacer test more than anything. Running had never been her strong suit due to her heavier stature and she loathed having to do it in front of everyone.

 

After 12 passes she was ready to quit, but the thought of being the first to stop made her keep going. She began to drag behind everyone but just when she was about to give up, she heard a soft, “You can do it, Eunsook! Just a few more laps!”

 

Eunsook looked to her right and saw that Minho was running next to her, keeping pace with her. He smiled when she looked at him and gave her a thumbs up.

 

With Minho at her side, she made it 7 more laps before she had to quit. When she finally sat down, Minho smiled over at her and waggled his eyebrows making her laugh and forget about how miserable she was for a minute. Of course he lasted until the very end of the class. He was only slightly panting when he finished and walked over to where she was sitting.

 

“Good job, Eunsook!” She returned his smile and high five, happy that he wasn’t looking down on her for not being a good runner.

 

“I am so ready for lunch! Let’s go!” Minho said, ushering her into the cafeteria after their next class. Eunsook laughed and followed him, secretly thrilled that he was holding her hand. They went through the line and he indeed was hungry, asking for two servings of everything. Eunsook followed behind with her tray ready to ask for two servings as well, but before she could ask the lunch lady looked at her and gave her only one saying, “Here honey, this is all you need.”

 

Embarrassed to ask for more but knowing that she would be hungry later, Eunsook bowed her head and accepted the tray before following Minho to the check out. After they sat down, Minho dug into his food right away but Eunsook only played with hers, trying to make it last as long as possible.

 

After a while Minho noticed her mood and slowed down, swallowing his mouthful of food to ask, “What’s wrong, noona?”

 

“Oh! It’s nothing, Minho-ah." Minho frowned as if he didn’t believe her. At this point they knew each other very well and he could tell when she was lying.

 

“Noona, what is it? Do you feel okay?” he pressed, setting his chopsticks down to giver her his full attention.

 

She was ashamed to answer but knew that he wouldn’t relent – he could be very stubborn- so she finally mumbled, “I didn’t get enough…”

 

“What, noona? Speak louder,” he said, leaning closer to hear her better.

 

“I d-didn’t get enough rice,” she says, looking up at him. “They only gave me one serving but I wanted-”

 

“Who didn’t give you enough?!” he blurts out, standing up in anger.

 

“The lunch lady. She s-said I only needed one serving.” Eunsook finished lamely.

 

“Stay here, I will get you more.” And at that Minho takes off to supposedly get her more food. Eunsook stares after him unsure of what just happened and confused if she should feel embarrassed or not.

 

When he returns, he has a tray with two cups of rice. He places one in front of his food and gently places the other before her.

 

“Here, noona,” he smiles, and Eunsook feels her heart flutter at the gesture and what it might mean.

 

“Thank you, Minho-ah,” she says, smiling shyly and he digs back into his meal. She smiles at the dorky way he holds his chopsticks in between bites and can’t help but let her heart open a little bit more, maybe there’s something there. Maybe.


	3. Eleventh Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some homophobia

“Jonghyun,” Eunsook asks tentatively, unsure if she has the younger boy’s attention.

 

“Yes, noona?” he says, not looking up from their english project as they work in the library. Eunsook can feel her nerves take over her once again but she steels herself, needing to spit the words out.

 

“Jonghyun-ah, will you go to the prom with me?” She holds her breath, amazed that she actually asked him. She had been practicing for weeks and Joonhi told her to just go for it, so here they were. Now she just had to wait for his response.

 

His head shoots up at her question and their eyes meet. He looks a little shocked and confused as he asks, “You don’t have a date yet?”

 

“No,” she says slowly, looking down and glancing back up at him in an attempt to gauge his reaction. At the dazed look on his face, her heart sinks and she shifts in her seat.

 

“Just forget I asked, it’s no big deal. Sorry if that was-“

 

“Sure, I’ll go with you,” Jonghyun interjects, placing his hand on where hers is fidgeting on the table.

 

“Really?” Eunsook asks, eyes filled with hope. Maybe this year will be the year she finally has a boyfriend, when she can finally kiss a boy and not just fantasize about it.

 

“Of course! I’d love to go with you, noona,” he smiles, giving her those puppy dog eyes that she loves.

 

Eunsook doesn’t know what to say (what do you say to someone that has agree to go to prom with you?!). Should she give him a hug? Should she say "thank you"? She settles for pinching his cheek (wait, what did she just do) and he makes a face at her before laughing.

 

“Alright, let’s get this project done!” he says and they both turn their attention back to their assignment.

 

Prom night is everything that Eunsook could have asked for. Jonghyun wanted to help her pick her dress and was more than willing to get a matching tie and vest. He came over to her house early so that her parents could fawn over them and take pictures for hours.

 

They meet up with some of their friends from school for dinner before the dance and Eunsook can't help but gush to Joonhi about everything. At this point her best friend has heard everything a million times, but she indulges Eunsook this moment knowing that it has been a long time coming. Eunsook deserves to be happy and it's obvious that Jonghyun makes her very happy.

 

As they wait for their names to be called for the pre-dance procession, Eunsook’s happiness falters and she fiddles with her dress, readjustng her shawl over her should to hide her arms. She had been unsure about a halter dress but Jonghyun had assured her that she looked gorgeous and it was very flattering. They had gone dress shopping for hours and although it was unusual to go dress shopping with your date, Eunsook was glad that it was Jonghyun and not Joonhi because as much as she loved her best friend it was hard to go dress shopping with someone who was a size 0 and looked great in everything when she was a 14 and had to dig to find a cute dress.

 

Although it had been embarrassing at first to have her date look with her, they had just stumbled across it naturally one day when they were hanging out at the mall and she had been drawn to a yellow dress in one of the store displays. Jonghyun had laughed at her expression and ushered her into the shop where he proceeded to help her try out dress after dress until they had settled on a beautiful coral halter top that had beads all over the bodice and flared out at the waist.

 

Their names were finally called and Jonghyun grabbed her hand, placing it on the crook of his arm as he smiled down at her. He was barely taller than her and she had kept that in mind when she decided to wear flats so that he wouldn’t feel awkward next to her for the evening. As they walked across the stage, everyone clapped and Jonghyun leaned in to kiss her cheek, causing her to blush and forget all about her worries.

 

The dance was so much fun that Eunsook didn’t want the night to end. At one point, they stopped dancing and Jonghyun had gone to get them drinks. Joonhi had found her and they were discussing their plans for after the dance. Joonhi’s date, Seungho, was talking to some boys at another table and they were laughing at something. While Eunsook tried to pay attention to what her friend was saying, the noise from the boys was too distracting and they heard them mention Jonghyun’s name. She stopped trying to pay attention to Joonhi to better hear what they were saying.

 

“Haha, yeah, just look at that fag. He came here with the only girl in this school who has no idea he’s into guys. What a loser,” one of the boys said.

 

“Ugh, he can’t even stop himself from flirting with that Junsu kid, just look at them basically all over each other. Gross,” another chimed in.

 

Eunsook turned to see what they were talking about and her breath caught in her throat. Jonghyun was indeed talking animatedly to one of the underclassmen that was working the snack station. Both boys were smiling widely and Jonghyun had learned in, placing his hand warmly on the other boys arm. It definitely looked like they were flirting, but Eunsook was confused by what that meant.

 

“Eunsook! Hello! Are you even listening to me?” Joonhi snapped her fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to the moment.

 

Jonghyun soon joined them and Eunsook took her drink from him gratefully. She readily followed when he pulled her back to the dance floor for a slow song and she laid her head on his shoulder, still processing everything she had seen and heard. Jonghyun was stroking her hair as they swayed to the music and Eunsook couldn’t stop herself from whispering, “Are you gay?”

 

He stopped moving and she felt him tense up. She looked up at him and he looked scared. “No, Jonghyun, please don’t be scared. I just, was just curious is all,” she said, trying to soften the mood and make him feel more at ease even though the words were a lie. She had thought that he could be her first real boyfriend, he had treated her so well and she had felt so at ease with him, but she realized that it was more important to be there for Jonghyun than to fantasize about what could have been.

 

“I’m sorry, Eunsook. I-I don’t know what to say,” he finally whispered.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, Jonghyun-ah. I still love you just the way you are,” she smiles and kisses his cheek. He takes in a deep breath at this and begins to move to the music once again, holding her closer. As the music continues to play, Eunsook feels the last remnants of her crush vanish but a whole new affection for her friend takes its place and she’s happy that he can be honest with her.

 

Later that month, Eunsook is waiting for Jonghyun at the mall when she spots him approaching. She smiles and stands up from the bench she had been sitting on, putting her book back into her purse. When she looks back up, Jonghyun is standing in front of her hand in hand with Junsu. Eunsook is shocked at the initial sight and then she smiles, eyes scrunching up in happiness as she squeals and hugs the two boys.

 

“Oh my gosh, you guys! When did this happen! Tell me everything,” and as they laugh and begin to walk away, both placing their arms around Eunsook, her heart once again flutters with happiness for her two friends and she wouldn’t change a thing.


	4. Senior Year of College

“So how do you think you did on the exam?” Key asks her as they leave the lecture hall together. It was their last test of their undergraduate career and Eunsook was so glad to be done.

 

“Ugh, I don’t even know, Key! My brain is fried,” she sighs as she pulls on her rain jacket. Key holds the door open for her as they exit the building and face the torrential downpour that had started during their exam.

 

“Wait!” he stops her from entering the storm, withdrawing an umbrella from his backpack to place over her head.

 

“Oh, thanks, Key,” Eunsook smiles at him as they begin the trek across campus. At this point it’s become routine to indulge themselves in some coffee and sweets after an exam, having started back freshmen year when they both needed a caffeine fix to take their minds off of everything. Key rattles on about how he thinks he did on the exam, but Eunsook is literally too exhausted to care so she just adds in one word comments whenever he pauses.

 

As they approach the student center, Key makes sure Eunsook is safely inside the building before closing his umbrella. She doesn’t notice that the left half of his body is soaked after their trek across campus where he mostly used the umbrella to make sure she didn't get wet.

 

They shoulder their way through the mass of students milling about to wait in line. Eunsook steps up and orders for both of them, knowing exactly what Key wants. She misses his small smile behind her as she orders before he takes his wallet out of his backpack and moves in front of her to pay, stopping her reach for her own. She begins to say something, but he shushes her and she relents knowing that it’s pointless to argue with him after years of encountering similar situations. Although Eunsook sometimes beats him to it, Key never relents and would end up surprising her with a cup of her favorite coffee (salted caramel mocha) the next time they saw each other anyway. She would just roll her eyes and accept it, even though she insisted that he didnt' need to bring her anything, to which he replied that he wanted to.

 

The barista calls their orders and they happily move to their favorite spot in front of one of the fireplaces. Key once again talks through their test and Eunsook attempts to join in. Although this was their last undergraduate exam, the two will be in the same master’s program at the music school in the fall and can only enjoy the reprieve for the next few months.

 

"Seriously Eunsook, just tell me you at least got the last question - we studied that for over an hour last night," he implores, knowing just how bad her memory is. While Key excelled in contemporary music, she did not and this last section about rock music had proven to be very challenging for her.

 

"Kim Kibum, if you ask me one more time I will strangle you," is all she says, her voice surprisingly lax for the words spoken. As she fiddles with her phone, she misses his smirk at her unconvincing attempt to threaten his life.

 

"Lay off, Lee. I just wanted to make sure all of that time we spent studying wouldn't go to waste. What use am I as a private tutor if my star pupil can't even-"

 

Just as she is about to hit him, adding in a "yah!" for emphasis, a group of students (freshmen by the looks of them) stop directly in front of the pair. Eunsook is startled by their sudden appearance and slowly lowers her arm from its precarious position inches away from Key's shoulder. The students just stand there staring at them and making the two seniors look at each other in perplexity.

 

After moments of silence, Key speaks up, an edge of frustration to his voice as he asks, "Can we help you with something?"

 

The freshmen look at each other and one boy steps forward, a little shy but seemingly determined. "We, uh, we wanted to say that you were great in Zorro. We saw it - well I saw it," the boy blushes at the confession, "like four times and you were just amazing, sunbae-nim."

 

The other freshmen nod enthusiastically in agreement, and Eunsook looks over to gauge her friend's reaction. Although this isn't the first time he's been complimented by his adoring fans ("Lockets" as she liked to call them since his nickname is Key), he never seems to do well with the praise and he usually stumbles over his words rather dorkily.

 

"Oh, um. Thanks," is all he says, looking briefly at the group before returning his gaze to Eunsook. She smiles at him and tries not to laugh at the peeved expression on his face.

 

"We simply loved the emotion you put into the romance scenes," a girl says, steppnig forward so that they can see her. "You look like a really great kisser." 

 

Eunsook gasps at the audacity of this freshmen while secretly applauding her smooth-as-fuck compliment. Some people just know how to work it.

 

"Well it's called acting. I didn't even try, really," Key replies, his tone slightly more aggravated to indicate that the conversation is over. The freshmen look at each other and scurry away, causing Eunsook to purse her lips and level her gaze on her best friend.

 

"Kim Kibum, you need to learn better manners when people are complimenting you."

 

"Hmph! They were obviously flirting and it was just too lame to-"

 

"Key! What is wrong with you? They were adorable and you know it!" But he says nothing in return, just sitting back in his chair and folding his arms - sulking. He often does this whenever Eunsook mentions girls or dating - she's even tried talking about boys just to test the waters, but he never seemed interested. "Besides, you did do a great job with the romance scenes! You definitely earned that role even if you were 'simply acting!' I've never seen such passion on stage before and you know it so stop being a dumbass."

 

He turns and gapes at her, "Excuse me? I know you are not being serious. You know I wanted you to be the lead with me! I had to try so hard not to break character for those scenes, ugh."

 

Although Eunsook had indeed auditioned for the main female role and Zorro's love interest, she hadn’t made the cut. Thankfully she was more interested in concert performance than theater so she hadn't been that upset by the news. Key, however, had been outraged when she hadn’t gotten the part and had threatened to drop out. Eunsook had begged him to accept it, reasoning that it was stupid not to accept an amazing role just because his friend didn’t get a part, and he had finally relented on the condition that she help him practice.

 

Eunsook had had to endure countless nights of rehearsing lines and watching practices to show her continued support of his role. He insisted that she was the only person he felt comfortable running lines with so she was obliged to play along with his diva moments to make sure that he stayed on track with his preparation.

 

All in all, she hadn’t known why he was being so weird about the whole thing. He loved the musical and had been excited before auditions about finally having a decent kissing scene in comparison to the other musicals their department had done. Eunsook was especially confused because the student they had chosen for the main female lead was absolutely gorgeous and was Key’s type: fashion-forward and an amazing singer. But whenever she asked him about it, he only grumbled and said that she was a diva. This only made Eunsook laugh because if anyone was a diva it was Kim Kibum.

 

Their friendship was an odd one but it was one that Eunsook cherished above all else. After high school she had lost touch with most of her friends and she was still relatively introverted when she started college. But right from the very first choir practice when the professor assigned seating so that all of the parts were intermixed, Kim Kibum had sat next to her and the rest was history.

 

Eunsook doesn’t remember exactly how it happened, but one day she found herself in his room playing guitar hero and teasing his roommate before it struck her that she had a friend in college. Needless to say their friendship blossomed once they both decided to continue music as a career. Key insisted they practice together often because Eunsook was also a skilled piano player and had quite the singing range.

 

Their friendship was tested when Key decided he wanted to study abroad in the United States for a semester and they lost touch. Although they had promised to talk every day, Eunsook had found it increasingly more difficult to do so with the weird time difference. Also, after a month or so into the semester, her time became increasingly more precious when she had her first-ever boyfriend, Chansung, who demanded a lot of her attention.

 

She had been so excited to tell Key the news, he knew all about her botched boy history, but when they had skyped and she had introduced them, Key had gotten so upset that he hung up the call. Eunsook had been confused, thought they had lost the connection, but he had refused to speak to her for two weeks. She had no idea what had upset him and Chansung was just as puzzled. Key finally messaged her on facebook, apologizing for his reaction and saying that he was just under a lot of stress in his classes. Although he spoke English very well, Eunsook worried that he wasn’t fitting in and was anxious for him to return home.

 

On Eunsook’s twenty-first birthday, Chansung had taken her out to celebrate at one of the local bars, which had been great until he got way too drunk. Although Eunsook wasn’t a small girl, she was still easily overpowered by the 6’4” solid mass of her boyfriend and it had scared her.

 

“Chansung,” she said, attempting to push him off her. He attached himself to her neck, no doubt leaving a hickey- and they were in public! “Chansung, stop it.”

 

“No,” he said, moving to capture her mouth and press her into the booth. “Come on baby, it’s a special night. Let’s make it really special.”

 

Eunsook had panicked a little at the thought that she really might not be able to stop him. She had told him repeatedly that she wasn’t ready for anything serious but he was just too drunk that night to listen when she told him not to be so handsy in public. Thankfully she had a large group of friends with her and they dragged him away before it got too heated.

 

She had broken up with him the next day afraid to feel that way again.

 

That night she skyped with Kibum so that he could wish her a happy birthday but before they could finish saying hello she had burst out crying. Key had been so concerned that he threatened to jump on the next plane home. She assured him that everything was all right but had to tell him exactly what had happened. By the end of her story, he had become very silent and seemed almost frozen on the screen. Eunsook worried that the connection had been lost until he finally replied and asked, what seemed like the millionth time, if she was alright. After she reassured him, again, that she was really okay and Chansung hadn’t actually done anything, he claimed that he was tired and bid her good night before ending their call. From that day on, he made sure to contact her once a day to make sure that she was okay, but that was the extent of their conversations. Eunsook was glad to have her friend back even if she didn’t fully understand the shift in his attitude.

 

When Key finally returned to Seoul, Eunsook surprised him at the airport and he almost walked right past her on his way to baggage claim.

 

“Kim Kibum!” she shouted, jumping up and down to get his attention before he was too far away.

 

He whirled around and stopped in the middle of everything, just staring at her. She ran over to him, vigorously shaking the sign that she had made until she was close enough, “You dummy, you walked right past me! Look, I made this huge flashy sign and you didn’t even notice. Rude!”

 

She shoved the sign at him, honestly trying to get some of the glitter onto him just beuase she could, when he ripped the sign away from her and embraced her, lifting her off of her feet and twirling her around in a circle.

 

“Oh my god! Put me down, put me down!” she shrieked, afraid that she would break him. Key was a slender guy and she was by no means light. “Yah, stop it!” she hit him, trying to make him release her before he broke his back.

 

“I missed you!” he said, finally stopping but not putting her down. She squirmed in his grip and mumbled, “Oh my god, I am going to break you. Put me down right now, Kim Kibum!”

 

He laughed and finally put her down, but just so she was standing on her tippy toes. “Eunsook,” he said, his serious tone causing her to meet his eyes. “You. Are. Not. Heavy. Get. That. Through. Your. Thick. Skull.” And at that he had tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her cheek, lingering maybe a little longer than normal.

 

Eunsook couldn’t wrap her mind around what had just happened but she refused to over analyze it and just leaned into the embrace, glad that her dear friend was back in her arms.

 

“Seriously, Eunsook, I missed you so much, I just-" but before he had finished, a celebrity had walked by and the terminal went crazy with fans and security guards. Eunsook smiled and dragged him away from the crowd, missing the disappointed look on his face at the interuption.

 

"So, what are we doing tonight? Do you want to go out or just watch a movie?” Kibum asked her, drawing her back to the present.

 

“Oh, I am definitely getting drunk tonight. We're finally done with undergrad! And don’t you even think about whining or making some stupid excuse why we can’t go. We deserve this and we are going to have fun, dammit! Maybe I’ll even find a boy to take home,” she winked, laughing at the unamused look on his face. He hated to talk boys with her ever since the Chansung incident.

 

Eunsook secretly believed that he hated the idea of her getting a boyfriend becuase it would take precious time away from him, which was probably true, but she also sensed that he was still pissed off that he hadn’t been there to beat up Chansung on her birthday. Every time they saw him on campus, which was rare since Chansung was in the business school, Key would stop talking and move as if he was going to pursue him but she always stopped him by placing a calming hand on his arm or shoulder.

 

“Fine, we can go out,” he relented, “but you are NOT finding some random asshole to make out with, geesh.” As Eunsook rolled her eyes at this typical response, she missed the slight twinge of hurt that flashed through Key’s eyes before he was once again smiling, happy that Eunsook was happy.

 

That night Eunsook fulfilled her wish to be drunk and Key was stuck babysitting her. Eunsook was normally soft spoken but when she was drunk she became very feisty, almost alarmingly so, and Key always had his work cut out for him.

 

“Excuse you,” she yelled after someone that had brushed roughly past her in the bar, looking affronted that someone had even dared bump into her.

 

“Eunsook, honey, we’re in a crowded bar, it’s bound to happen,” Key whispered, hoping to placate her before she got really fired up. One night she had accused a whole group of guys of being sexist when they hadn’t opened the door for her. Although a drunk Eunsook made him laugh, Key also had to stay on the lookout for potential disasters.

 

“Kibum-ah,” she whined, losing her balance and leaning into him. He wrapped his arm more securely around her so that she wouldn’t fall off the stool. “Ugh, they were so rude though, I just want them to know that it’s not okay,” as she blathered on, Key motioned to the bartender to bring two waters. As he tipped him, Eunsook began commenting on the mural behind the wall, missing the way that Key smiled fondly at her drunken state but the bartender caught it and leaned in to say, “You two are a cute couple,” before turning to help another customer.

 

Key felt his face burn but was grateful that Eunsook was not paying attention. Thankfully, she was gulping down her drink and seemed content, at least for the moment.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” she announced, leaning back into Key so that he had to support her as she got off of the barstool. He began to follow her but she made him promise to stay at their chairs so they wouldn’t have to stand later. Torn on what to do, he did as she said knowing that in her drunken state she would be very upset with him if he didn’t listen to her.

 

After ten minutes, Key began to look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her as people pushed to sit in her chair. He was able to turn them away for now but you could only hold spots for so long before you were just another asshole at the bar. Fifteen minutes passed and he still didn’t see her, so he began to worry. He texted her, urging her come back ASAP – also remembering that she tends to make a lot of friends in the bathroom when she was drunk because she deemed it necessary to compliment every single person she met. Still, he worried, and after another five minutes, he got up off the stool to search for her and take her home. It was getting late and he knew she'd be tired.

 

When he reached the bathroom he asked a girl waiting outside to check if Eunsook was in there; she returned a few minutes later saying no one was in the girls bathroom by that name. Key thanked her before turning around and starting to scan the bar a little more closely, panic settling into the pit of his stomach. What if she needed him and he wasn’t there?

 

“Oh my god, Joonhi!” Eunsook’s voice reached him, at least he thought it was her voice. He followed the continued conversation into another area of the bar and found her embracing another woman near the pool tables. Key breathed a sigh of relief as he made a beeline for her.

 

“Eunsook, where did you sneak off to?” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her when he noticed she was a little unstable on her feet.

 

“Oh, Sookie! Is this your boyfriend? He is dreamy!” the other girl shouts excitedly. Key smiles because he was standing right there, but Eunsook missed this and laughed out loud.

 

“Oh my god, no! This is Key, my…um, my Key!” Joonhi looks between them as Key removes his arm from around the drunken object of his affections. Sometimes he really hates his life.

 

The girls begin talking once again and Key drifts off, standing just behind Eunsook to give them space but still be in reach. He touches her lightly on the small of her back to indicate his departure before he walks over to get them some more waters. After a few minutes waiting in line, he makes his way back to where the two girls are still engrossed in conversation. A friend from another class intercepts him and they reminisce on the year, but he still keeps an eye on Eunsook in case she needs him.

 

From the corner of his eye, Key notices a couple of guys approach them, making him stiffen infinitesimally, wary of their intentions. He says goodbye to his friend and moves closer to make sure that these guys know Eunsook, and her friend, are not alone. Finally within earshot, he easily overhears their conversation as Eunsook speaks over her friend to answer a question one of the guys asked.

 

“And what are you supposed to be? The fat friend," the shorter of the two men says, laughing and looking at his counterpart for validation.

 

Key instantly sees red. He looks over to the asshole in question to see that he is openly jeering at Eunsook who is just standing there absolutely still. No sass, no drunken shouting, nothing. “Shit,” Key thinks, moving around to teach this guy a lesson.

 

“Seriously, Joonhi, what is this fattie doing with you? You’re such a babe and she’s just gross-“ before Kibum hears any more, he rushes the asshole and punches him straight in the face.

 

“Shut the fuck up!" When he turns back to Eunsook, he stops dead in his tracks. She has tears running down her cheeks and is only half successful in her attempts to wipe them away.

 

“Come on, sweetie,” he says, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the scene through the mass of bodies and out into the night air. Eunsook remains silent the entire walk back to his apartment, only stumbling a few times. When he finally sits her down on his couch, he brings her a glass of water unsure what to do or say to make this better.

 

Her phone rings, jarring both of them from their silent musings. Eunsook brings it out of her purse and answers, accidentally putting it on speaker.

 

“Oh my god, Sookie! Are you okay? Where did you go? Are you with that hottie – your ‘non-boyfriend’ - what’s his name-?”

 

“It’s Kibum. And yes, she’s at my apartment. She will call you tomorrow,” and he takes the phone from her limp grip and hangs up.

 

“Eunsook-ah? Say something,” he pleads, needing to hear her voice.

 

Eunsook looks at him and sinks back into the couch, breathing deeply before exclaiming, “That douchebag! That was the rudest thing I have ever heard!” Key is slightly relieved at the indignant tone in her voice but he is still worried.

 

“Yes, it was very rude and so untrue. Eunsook, you know that right, you know that you’re-“ but she cuts him off before he can finish.

 

“Oh, trust me, Kim Kibum, when I say that I am very confident with who I am and the body I have. I just never, ugh, I just – wow that jerk was an asshole!” she fumes, crossing her arms and folding her legs under herself. Key is glad to see that her feistiness hasn't dissipated even though she seems to be sobering up rather quickly, no doubt due to the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

 

“G-good,” is all he can say, not sure what exactly she wants to hear at this point. “Do you, uh, need anything?”

 

Eunsook sighs, looking down and shaking her head. “No, I’m fine. Really, Kibum-ah, I’m fine.” She misses the way his face softens when she says his name. She rarely uses endearments so Key tends to treasure every one that she gives him.

 

“I’m sorry he ruined your night, noona,” Key says softly, moving to sit next to her on his couch.

 

“Psht, puh-lease. I am not going to let some random fuck-face ruin my night. I am just fine. Sure it could have ended on a happier note, but I stopped caring what jerks like him thought a long time ago.”

 

Key nods, relieved that she isn't that upset. But he knows that even if she says she's fine, she's hurt on some deep level because he hardly ever sees her cry. In fact, he is the crier in their relationship, not her.

 

“I can’t believe you punched him!” she says, turning to face him and picking up his right hand to examine it. “Oh my gosh, you have bruises!”

 

“Yeah, that happens when you punch something solid,” Key says, distracted by the way her soft hands are rubbing over his knuckles.

 

“You shouldn’t have hurt yourself, not for me,” she whispers, moving his hand back and forth to look at it from every angle.

 

“What? Like I would stand by and let some guy just bash my girl in front of me. Puh-lease,” he huffs, indignant that she would think such a thing. Key's ears buzz as his heart races at the thought of someone being so rude to Eunsook. She means the world to him and he can't believe that people can be so dense.

 

Minutes pass and he finally notices the silence. Eunsook has stopped examining his hand and is now holding it in her lap, motionless. Key was too distracted by his memory of punching the guy and thinking about everything else he wanted to do to catch the look of awe on Eunsook’s face.

 

“What did you say?” she asks, finally breaking the silence.

 

“Um...,” he responds, unsure of what exactly he had said in the heat of the moment.

 

“Y-you called me,” she clears her throat, “your girl….?”

 

Key freezes, thinking back to what he had said, realizing his slip-up. His eyes widen and he looks at Eunsook who is staring right back at him, now clutching his hand as if to anchor him to her. Like he would (or could) go anywhere.

 

“Well, yeah,” he says hesitantly. “Eunsook, don’t you know by now how I feel? You’re my everything and I have just been waiting for you to-“

 

“Oh my god,” she breathes, voice barely audible.

 

“What?” he asks, unsure of what she is reacting to.

 

“I’m your girl….?” She says this as if she is testing it out for the first time, as if she is re-seeing their entire relationship up until this point.

 

Key huffs, “Yes, you infuriating woman! I have been yours since I met you and I don’t know what else I could have done to show you that over the last four years.”

 

“Well you could have just fucking told me!” she screeches, looking up at him. Key feels his stomach flop at her words and their implication.

 

“What? I tried-“

 

“Kim Kibum, did you really though? When exactly did you try to tell me anything about how you felt?” she pushes. This time he is the one crossing his arms and sitting back on the couch.

 

“I-I thought it was obvious,” he whispers. “I was afraid to be too direct because I thought I was so obvious. I thought you were just interested in being friends because you never said anything or did anything-“

 

But before he can finish, Eunsook moves in to capture his lips with hers, effectively shutting him up. He groans into the kiss and she pushes her tongue into his mouth until they are both gasping for air. She moves to sit in his lap but hesitates until he grips her thighs and pulls her down, loving how perfect she feels, how her shapely figure fills his hands and then some. They finally break apart for air. Kibum is dazed, unsure if that really just happend or if he is dreaming. She breaks him from his reverie, hitting him on the chest and leaning in to nip at his nose playfully.

 

“You’re stupid,” she mumbles tiredly before nuzzling into his neck as her exhaustion catches up to her. She loves the feeling of him underneath her, loves knowing that it is Key, her best friend, and not some random guy from a bar. As he tilts her chin up to capture her lips once again, her heart flutters and Eunsook knows that this is the first time in a long time that her feelings are not one-sided.

 

"You're stupid," Key breathes back, moving his lips lightly to kiss along her jawline as he lays down on the couch and eases her down on top of him. She only hums, snuggling into his chest and reminding herself to articulate her argument for him being stupid later when she isn't so tired. All she knows as she finally closes her eyes is that whatever feelings she has for Kibum, they definitely aren't those of "just friends," and she is so glad that she can finally admit that to herself because the feeling is, apparently, mutual.


End file.
